SpongeRick Squarepants & Catcher in the Fry
by JC 619
Summary: Spongebob's cousin Rick comes to work at the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs great nephew protests against the Krusty Krab.


Hello there people! This is the first of two short stories featuring Spongebob Squarepants (A show that I consider pretty good, but gets a little to much face time.) So anyway, here is the first story SpongeRick Squarepants.

* * *

SpongeRick Squarepants 

At the Krusty Krab, Spongebob begins to walk inside to start his work day as he grabs his cap.

"Hey Mr. Krabs, Hey Squidward, Hey...Wha!?" said Spongebob. Spongebob was shocked to see that his cousin Rick, had gotten a job at the Krusty Krab. Rick looked like Spongebob but had brown eyes, and no buck teeth. "Hiya,  
cousin Bobby!" said Rick in an a New York accent. "Oh, Hey Cousin... Mr.Krabs why did you hire my cousin?" whispered Spongebob. "The summer rush is comin' and I need an extra worker, but why are bugged that your cousin is working?" asked Krabs.

"My cousin is cool and all, but the flaw of him is that he always somewhat replaces me at something." said Spongebob.  
"When I was in the middle school play, I got a cold before the opening so Rick volunterred to take my place." "Whats so bad about that?" asked Mr.Krab. "Well after his performance, he was given my role, as I was forced behind the scenes." said Spongebob sadly.  
"Well, I don't think he'll bother ya's much since I'm putting him on Janitorial Duty." said Mr. Krabs. "Thanks Mr. K." said Spongebob.

Troughout the next day everything was going smoothly until, "Spongerick!!!!, In my office now!!!" yelled Mr. Krabs. Spongebob was open ears to see what was going to happen to his cousin. After the conversation Spongebob talked to Rick. " Hey what happend Cousin?" said Sponebob.  
"Well, the bad news is that I'm not workin' on Janitor shift But, instead I'm workin' as Assistant Chef." said Spongerick smiling. "What!!!, But how did you get that job?" asked a shocked Spongebob. "I told him about the Cooking Class I took at the Community College." Answered Spongerick.

"Well, thats very nice Cousin." said Sp ongebob trying to hold back his anger by grinding down on his two front teeth. "Careful Cous, You don't need to be wearin' dentures at a young age." said Rick as he headed into the Kitchen. Later that night, Spongebob was in his bed talking to Gary about the current problem that he was having. "I don't know Gar, but I think Rick is after my job." "Meow." said Gary. "I know it sounds odd but remember the play"  
asked Spongebob worriedly (did I just make up a word?). "Meow-Meow." said Gary as he receded back into his shell to get some sleep.

"Maybe your right Gary, anyway I'll just forget about it by sleeping. As Spongebob slept, he was dreaming about working at the Krusty Krab until SpongeRick then kicked him out of the Kitchen, then SpongeRick bought Spongebob's home, became Patrick's new Best Friend, Even SpongeRick got his own Television Show. Spongebob is in a street corner as Spongerick is getting famous, "Hey, That's not fair!" yelled Spongebob. "Welcome to the world bro." said a hobo fish. as Spongebo woke up screaming.  
"Meow?" asked Gary. "Yes Gary, it was the dream where Spongerick got his own show." replied Spongebob as he noticed that it was almost time to go to work.

Later that day Spongebob was working with his cousin in the kitchen, when Spongerick started noticing something. "Hey Cousin, if you cook those patties for twelve more seconds, you can add a grilled style to them." said Rick adding a little insight. This was the straw that broke the camel's back. "You did not say that." growled Spongebob in a low tone. "Say what, that if you cook 'em for twelve more seconds that will add a grilled style to them?" asked Rick not knowing whats going on. "I've had enough of your one-up manship over me, and now it's time to stop." said Spongebob sternly. Spongebob suddenly dips his Spatula into the Fryer, and pull it out to reveal that it has changed to a red color.

"Woah Cous, don't do anything that might be dangerous." said SpongeRick with a worried smile on his face. "This Kitchen ain't big enough for the both of us." said Spongebob pointing his red glowing Spatula at Rick. "Okay, if that is how you want it do go down." said Rick as he grabbed a Spatula of his own, and dipped it into the freezer, thus turning the Spatula blue. The two then began to battle as their Spatulas clashed with each other's Spatula. The battle was fought all over the kitchen, even on the grill (which was still on) until Spongebob knocks SpongeRick's Spatula out of his hands with his own, and corners him into the grill. "I have you now." said Spongebob as he prepared to nail the final blow onto his cousin until, "Spongebob!!" yelled out Mr. Krabs.

"What is going on in there!?!, Customers are not getting their patties." said Mr. Krabs until he saw what was happening. "Spongebob!, What is the meaning of this?" asked an angry Mr. Krabs.  
"Ummmm...Welll." Spongebob was trying to explain himself until Spongerick interrupted him. "Listen Mr. Krabs, I'm afraid that I have to resign." said Spongerick with a convincing frown. "I just can't keep up with Spongebob's amazing abilities on the grill." continued Spongerick. "Well then, I'll let you finish up for today, and give you your paycheck." said Mr. Krabs. After Mr. Krabs walked out of the kitchen, Spongebob began to talk to his cousin. "What was that?, I was going to probably fired!" said Spongebob. "Well Cous, I see that even though I don't mean to do some of the things I do,

I always seem to push you out of the things you like to do." said Spongerick. "Well, I'm sorry I overreacted as well." said Spongebob. "That's okay Cousin." replied Spongerick. "Hey, did you have that dream again where I got my own TV Series?" asked Spongerick. "Yeah, what are the odds that you were to get your own show?" said Spongebob joking around. (Three Months Later) "It's time for the Spongerick Squarepants Show!" said the Announcer Fish. Spongebob sees the show in his living room on tv. "I'll give til Season 3, That's when it will jump the shark." Said Spongebob as he grabbed the remote, and turned off the Television.

The End.

* * *

There is the first story, I'm still in development over the Second story, but I may have it ready as soon as possible. But anyway REVIEW folks! 


End file.
